


Black Magic Woman

by LouisaHale



Series: Fade to Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Sick Character, Strong Female Characters, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, casual mentions of murder, childhood cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaHale/pseuds/LouisaHale
Summary: Beatrice of the Fae is back from the Fae Realm.She missed her family too much to enjoy immortality.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Druella Rosier Black & Andromeda Black Tonks, Druella Rosier Black & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Druella Rosier Black & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Druella Rosier Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fade to Black [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723762
Kudos: 17





	1. The Bea is Back

* * *

> _You got your spell on me, baby_   
>  _You got your spell on me, baby_   
>  _Yes, you got your spell on me, baby_   
>  _Turnin' my heart into stone_   
>  _I need you so bad_   
>  _Magic woman I can't leave you alone_
> 
> ‘Black Magic Woman’ Fleetwood Mac

* * *

1982

Beatrice of the Fae had been so bored in the Fairy Realm. Her 5 times Great grandfather Owen of the Fae was a great guide, and she had taken to calling him Father, but perhaps she wasn’t suited for immortality?

“You’re still too attached to your children Bea.” Father said, “You are immortal now child, it is of no use to get attached to those that will not linger long. It is why we stay in this realm, it's why, we only interfere in dire circumstance.”

Beatrice glared at him. “They sent a message to me. I plan to make myself known to them.”

Father sighed. “Bea, darling. The reason I left the child I fathered in your realm and never looked back is because it is law. Continued fraternization with mortals even if they have Fae blood is unlawful. They may have cause to strip you of your immortality or ability to access the realm.”

“Father, I miss my children. I owe them an explanation at least. And if they want me in their lives afterward then I’d consider myself blessed.”

Owen looked as if he were about to weep. “I will miss you child. You have been a bright light in his long life…”

“I’m not suited for immortality Father. I think you know that.”

Owen nodded. “Bella’s wedding is in a few weeks. I think we should tell the council now so they can make their decision. Maybe we can negotiate you and I still being in contact? They can’t strip you of your Fae abilities, you may need guidance…”

Beatrice smiled. Father would miss her. “Okay, let's get started.”

* * *

1983

After making her reappearance in the mortal world and a painful explanation to her daughters, she was mortal again.

She took the name Beatrice Druella Rosier and now lived with her little arrow and her family. Her daughters were very welcoming after the pensive memories of her life explained it was her husband controlling her during their childhood and once she was free she sacrificed everything so that they could thrive. They appreciated it.

The grandchildren called her Gran, even their cousins. All the adults in their family called her Mum, even though she was sent back looking like a young adult, so she looked their age. The council had stripped her of her immortality and ability to access the Fairy Realm, but she still had her full Fae and witch abilities and she could keep in contact with Father without him facing consequence. She was happy with the bargain, she wanted to be with her girls, and get to know them.

Bea was so very proud of the women they became. It was wonderful to see them blossom into beautiful, strong women in person and get to know them and their families, to be included.

Bea was waiting outside of Lucius’ office for her children and the rest of the family to wrap up with the Wizengamont. She wanted to sit in on the pre-family dinner planning that would take place after the session ended in the Ministers office. So she busied herself humming and dancing in place, annoying Luciuis’ secretary while thinking of her numerous amazing grandchildren.

Her girls had really taken over the Wizarding World properly hadn’t they, and made themselves a lovely family along the way…

“Madame Rosier?” Came a voice from behind her.

Beatrice paused mid-dance to sneer at the interloper. “And you are?”

“So sorry to interrupt. My name is Arianna Dumbledore; I’m the deputy over at The Office of Child Welfare. I have an appointment with the Minister after the Wizengamont session, but I believe the information I have my interest you as well?”

Arianna Dumbledore, named after the aunt her uncle had murdered, was the second child of the current Lord Dumbledore and instead of going into business like her parents, brother and brother in law, opted for a place in the ministry. She worked in the Child Welfare Office for the wife of Beatrice’s nephew Evan.

“Do you Madame Dumbledore?”

Madame Dumbledore looked around, “If we could speak in private…”

Beatrice threw up her hands and Lucius’ office doors flew open. “Oh look! An empty office.” She said ushering the girl inside despite the now loudly protesting secretary.

Once they were secured inside, “As I said I work for Lady Rosier. I hold here evidence that she is covering up reports of abuse in her own home and other homes of former Death Eaters.”

“A very serious accusation…” Beatrice drawled.

“I have proof, I know I had to be sure to come to the minister. But there are children in danger, they need to be stopped!” The witch said passionately, her blue eyes sparkling with a barely contained fury.

“Why are you telling me this?” Beatrice asked skeptically.

“We had a bad seed in our house. We always wish we had the power and ability to take him down ourselves. Get justice for the victims without the damage done to our house. It’ll take years for my family to rebuild the respect the power hungry uncle of mine lost us with his greed… There are bad seeds in your house, of your blood, and the Minister appointed them to the positions they are in…”

The girl was right, justice needed to be dealt swiftly, and within the family.

“You stay here and tell Lucius of your findings. I’ll deal with my nephew.” Beatrice said darkly.

“Don’t you need proof?” She said holding up the parchment.

Beatrice held up her wand with a smirk. “I only need to see their memories to know if they are guilty dearie.”

* * *

Hours later Beatrice arrived in the Ravenclaw Castle receiving room with two young boys, a young girl and a nanny elf holding onto each child. She was greeted by her three daughters, Arthur and Lucius.

“Bella dear. Your cousin Evan and his dear Genevieve came down with a severe and sudden case of dragon pox! It's so terrible!” Beatrice exclaimed with a grin on her face, “Lucky I was visiting and we were able to draw up custody arrangements and Regency paperwork for the children! He has agreed they should stay here with me until he and Genny pass and Chateau Rosier’s wards will recognize me as the Lady Regent.”

Bellatrix was fighting a smile at her mother’s story. “There are three empty suites near yours for them.” She said before addressing the elves. “East Wing. Fifth floor. Call the Head Elf Sunny for further assistance.”

The elves nodded and disappeared with the children.

“Lucy dear. Evan and Genny’s mortality has them feeling oh so very regretful of their misdeeds. When you return to the ministry you’ll find two full confessions, with pensive memories of them beating and hexing their children and of Genny erasing the record in her Office. They have also provided the names of other families that have paid them to erase their abuse record as well.”

Narcissa and Andromeda shook their heads and left the receiving room.

Arthur, who had been open-mouthed until this time, decided to speak. “I thought this family was a Grey family. What you just did Mum, seems very Dark indeed.”

Bea had to remind herself that this was her old school friend’s son, and a part of her family. The boy had Credalla’s Black blood but boy did he follow the righteous morality of the Weasley line. No imagination at times. It was quite annoying but she still loved the child.

“Artie dear, I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. This could have ruined all of us in scandal because of Evan’s connection to us. He had to be handled swiftly, and no one on the Wizengamont could touch it. It had to be me.” Beatrice huffed, “Most importantly, Felix Evan, Aiden Benjamin and Sarena Genevieve Rosier are my blood. I will never stand idly by ever again while those of my blood are abused. I will end it no matter how Dark I have to be.”

Arthur looked thoughtful, and looked at Bella whose eyes were tearing up.

“I apologize.” He finally said.

“Nothing to be sorry for dearie!” Bea clapped, “Lucy dear get the man a drink!”

“Yes Mum.” Her son-in-law muttered and ushered Arthur out of the room.

Beatrice opened her arms for her little arrow. “I’d kill him again a thousand times if it would take away any of your pain.”

“I know Mum.” Bella sobbed into her arms, “thank you.”


	2. Bending the Rules

1984

Beatrice took little Sarena with her everywhere, her boys were old enough for school (Bella insisted they _had_ to go) but little Sarena was her constant companion as she was not old enough for the horrid place known as school.

Bea had adjusted well to being a Mum to young children again. It was nice, after being robbed of the opportunity to nurture children the first time around. The love she had for her three little Rosier’s didn’t change the love she had for her three little Blacks at all, no Beatrice found she had room in her dark heart to love them all immensely.

She had moved into Château Rosier, and made it her own as the previous owners were horrid decorators, and seemingly never opened a window. She found that he time in the Fairy Realm heavily influenced her decorating. She had all the walls charmed white, and all the banisters and doors were silver, all furniture and other décor was in shades of pastel depending on the room. She let the children have their rooms done up how they wanted, and had completely gutted the master suite and had the house add a playroom. It was hard work, but after she and the elves were done she was quite pleased with her work.

She also spoiled her little Rosiers enormously, as her nephew had been a little shit never bought his children new things and took to treating them like houseevles. They only adopted little Sarena because Genny liked the baby stage…the hag treated them like dolls until they started talking and then was not interested in them. Then turned them over to Evan to raise. Bea wished she could ‘accidently’ expose them to a virulent strain of dragon pox again for what they put those children through.

Sometimes she could not take her Rena with her where she went, but luckily there was a daycare for ministry workers run by houseelves that reported to the Minister and the Office of Child Welfare so while Bea was is the Wizengamont, her Rena was making friends.

During today’s productive session where they approved the Carina Libra Bellatrix Black School for Squib Children (her young granddaughter wanted nothing to do with the Lestrange Manse any longer, and was heartbroken when she learned about some families abandoning their children due to no magic, she wanted them to still be apart of the world so she had her Regent draw up plans for a new school/orphanage) they had approved and equal pay bill for witches doing the same work as wizards that Celeste and Lady Potter had drawn up together. Bea went to go pick up her youngest, after the session knowing her eldest would be picking up the boys for her from school and taking them to Malfoy Manor for the family meal.

The house elf looked glum when she handed Bea a crying Sarena. Bea was livid.

“Juney is sorry Lady Beatrice of the Fae. Lady Sarena is upset because her friend is ill and in hospital.”

Houseelves were relatives of the Fae they recognized the power in her blood and in her children and grandchildren. Her Father Owen was of the Royal House. Which didn’t mean much to the Fae because…they bred prolifically but since her and her descendents were the only Fae-blood in the British Isles it carried significance to the elves. They kept their blood secret though, explaining her reappearance as that she fled her abusive husband and ran to America, only returning after hearing of the Dark Lords end, knowing she and her children were safe.

The elves also sensed what nobody outside the family knew, she had illegally blood adopted her little Rosier’s, removing Evan and Genny’s rotten blood and replacing it with her own. It was very complicated Fae Magic. The potion the ministry heavily controlled had only allowed for blood adoption if there were two parents. So Bea worked around it. Those were her children, and they would be just as powerful as her elder children.

Sarena sniffled into her neck. “Cindy is sick Mummy.”

“I’m sorry love. We will go have a visit with her before dinner yes?”

Sarena nodded. “Juney do you know which hospital Cindy is at?”

Since Lucius’ second year of office, he had created a new department and put Andromeda as its head, as it was all her idea anyhow. They had build The Department of Wizarding Health, which built and oversaw small clinics in many wizarding villages and three new hospitals as grand as St Mungo’s of London (St. Morrigan’s in Dublin, St Madrona’s in Cardiff and St. Macbath’s in Edinburgh).

“St Macbath’s milady. It’s closer to the Dumbledore family home, even though little Cindy and Madame Dumbledore live in London the needed their family around and were transferred.” The elf said sadly.

Her daughter had managed to make friends with Arianna Dumbledore’s daughter, and they had had the woman and Lucinda over to the Chateau a few times for play dates. Beatrice wouldn’t say Arianna was her friend, as Bea didn’t do friendships, but she liked the woman, she was a hard worker, a strong witch and a wonderful mother despite raising her child without a partner.

Bea respected the woman’s work. In the past year Lord Nott, Lord Avery and his wife, two rotten branches of the Yaxley family, The Shafiq Heir, The Crouch Heir, and a few heinous branch of The Carrow family all had the custody of their children revoked by Arianna Dumbledore the new head of the Office of Child Welfare. Lucius insisted they all needed trials for their crimes, so Madame Dumbledore set to work finding suitable and safe places of the children. The woman didn’t waste any time. Luckily all the children had family members that had no idea of the abuse and were willing to submit to Unbreakable Vows never to harm their new wards.

Beatrice nodded and told the elf her thanks and then send a patronus to her Bella telling her she would be delayed as she made her way to the apparition point.

She apparated her and her little shadow into the lobby of St Macbath’s and made their way to the information desk.

“Lucinda Dumbledore? We’re visitors.”

“Names.” The information witch asked bored, glaring at the still crying Sarena.

“Lady Rosier. And my ward Sarena Rosier.” Beatirce bit out.

The witch straightened up and flicked her wand at the large tome in front of her. “Seventh Floor, Hospice Ward Room 28. Sarena is on the approved visitor list.” The woman said, handing Bea two visitor badges. “Please make your way to the portrait of our founder Lady Andromeda Lupin-Black. The password is _dignity_. “

Bea nodded showing no emotion. What was wrong with a three year old that they needed to be in the end of life care ward? This was something that just rarely happened in the wizading world unless the child was abused, or their magic was rejecting them.

They made their was to Andy’s portrait. “Mother. Sister. Password please.”

“Dignity.” Sarena said softly.

The door swung open and they made their way into the lift.

They were in the ward in seconds and she quickly made their way to room twenty-eight.

The entire Dumbledore Clan was there. Lord Aberforth was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands, Lady Annabeth was cuddled in the bed with her drowsy granddaughter, Heir Alchemy, Arianna’s older brother was holding his teary-eyed sister on the sofa, and Ennis, Alchemy’s husband was holding their newborn, newly adopted son Arathron sitting next to his sister in law.

Ennis was the only soul who noticed her entry and nodded. Bea set Sarena down and her daughter carefully made her was towards the bed, boosting herself up in the empty chair nearest Lucinda with her magic so she could sit and hold her friends hand.

“Cindy, I missed you today. You’re going to get better right? You can come sleep over soon?” Sarena asked

Lady Dumbledore and Arianna let out a great sob at this.

Bea made her was to the chart that the healers had left.

“No Rena. I’m dying because of my daddy’s blood.” Lucinda coughed out.

As Bea read the file she realized the girl had an apt assessment of the cause of her impending death. Some sort of inherited bone and blood borne muggle disease, she had some other genetic muggle conditions that made it hard to fight it, and they had caught it too late to get treatment at a muggle hospital she would be gone within a day or two. Healers had no idea how to save the child so they gave up on her.

Bea could save her though…if she bent a few rules of her people. If the healers had thought to check for muggle conditions even six months ago none of them would be here, and this child could be well on her way to recovery…it was not like she was curing a disease that had no cure, of course the treatment available wasn’t 100% guaranteed like the treatment she offered was but, there was a treatment. And the Fae Council would get really nasty if she healed every sick child.

But perhaps just _this child_? If her family consented to it… Lucinda was a beautiful child, it would be a shame it she were lost to the world.

Beatrice set down the child’s chart, drew her wand, closed the door to the room, warded it and silenced it.

“Lady Rosier? What is the meaning of this?” Lord Aberforth demanded.

“I can save Lucinda.” She said, “It would involve a slightly illegal ritual and magic that you would all have to take oaths not to reveal exists as it would endanger my family if word of it gets out. Just know at the end of it, I would be Lucinda’s other parent, not the muggle you met in that bar Arianna.”

Arianna looked thoughtful. “Wouldn’t the most expedient way to protect my custody interest in Lucinda after this ritual, and whatever family magic you will reveal is a binding? If my family joins yours, your secrets are ours…”

Aberforth looked like he liked that idea as opposed to unbreakable vows. It would raise their standing within society, and save his only granddaughter.

Beatrice didn’t actually mind the thought of binding with Arianna either. Even if it was an arranged binding of convenience, she was no Cygnus. Bea liked her; perhaps if they were wed they could be friends.

“Agreed. Lord Dumbledore if you would accompany me to Malfoy Manor…we will work out the contract and inform my family of Lucinda’s adoption and of the impending nuptials. If the rest of you wouldn’t mind asking for discharge, saying you want her to pass at home instead of in hospital, I’ll send one of my older children along to speed up the process and escort you to Malfoy Manor…we will meet you all at there. Sarena dear be a good girl for Arianna she’ll be your new mum soon…take care of your sister. Call me if you need me.”

“I will Mummy.”

“How is a three year old supposed to call you Bea?” Arianna huffed.

Beatrice smirked “You will find out after we are wed dear.” And left the room followed by Lord Dumbledore

* * *

Her family was sent into an absolute tizzy about the whole affair.

“A binding TONIGHT!”

“AND ADOPTION”

“AND ALL THE PAPERWORK ARE YOU MAD MUM!”

She honestly thought they would be more concerned that she was bringing House Dumbledore into their family, but that was the least of their concern.

She had Cissy setting up for the binding ceremony; Bella was gathering what was needed for the blood adoption; Severus, Remus, Arthur, Xeno and Amelia were working through all the paperwork they would need to certify the adoption and binding…they would have more work once they binding contract was finished; Molly, Pandora and Celeste watching over the older children that were playing in the gardens; Lucius was conferring with his head elf about the change in evening plans and delay in the meal, and Andromeda was at St. Macbath’s with the Dumbledore Clan ensuring her newest sisters prompt discharge and that her future stepmother and family got to Malfoy Manor safe via portkey.

She and Lord Dumbledore were just about done with the binding contract, which once signed and once she and Arianna were married meant his entire house and all of hers had to adhere to what was agreed upon within the contract. They both were quite fair, he wanted to protect his daughter and granddaughter and she wanted to protect her entire family, they had a rapport. Assets before binding were separate, and after binding were shared, custody of Lucinda was shared, Arianna and Lucinda would live in the Château and be cared for by their Lady, Arianna would nurture Beatrice’s other minor children as if they were her own, Arianna would keep her job as head of The Office of Child Welfare, and the Dumbledore family would become apart of the Black-Rosier-Malfoy extended family and keep secrets of the magic’s of the family safe and secure.

Andromeda had arrived with the Dumbledore’s as they were finishing the contract. She, the entire Dumbledore Clan and Lucius entered the Green Room and Lord Dumbledore read the contract out loud.

“Fair.” Arianna said.

Lord Dumbledore looked to his wife, son, and son-in-law and they all nodded in agreement, looking to Lucinda sitting in a levitating chair with Sarena holding her.

Lord Dumbledore signed the contract, and so did Beatrice before handing the contract to Lucius who would be their witness.

“Cissy assumed that the blood ritual would come first, then Lucinda would like a little nap and while we all had a meal, then we could ready for the binding ceremony.” Lucius said, “You are on a strict schedule Mum, she has me finishing the ceremony no later than midnight…”

Bea cast a tempus charm…seven thirty; her little flower did have them on a tight schedule.

“Andy, could you please get me any of the children with Rosier Blood older than three. I’m going to need everyone with the family magic to save Lucinda.” Bea said. When she adopted the boys and Sarena, she just needed her little Blacks. But this would take it all. Bea then addressed the Dumbledore family. “I am Fae. A full-blooded Fae that has been exiled from the Fairy realm. I can tell you the whole story later but for now just know that Fae blood heals and there are very strict riles about not using it to heal others, but now that you are family…I can.”

They all looked shocked.

“Soon you can do this too Cindy!” Sarena said as she made a vine grow out of the floor, wrap around the chair and grow flowers. “But you cannot tell anyone, we could be killed for our blood.”

“That’s not charm work…”Alchemy said in shock, “A three year old can't do something that advanced.”

Lady Dumbledore waved her wand at the chair, “and no wizard or witch can do something that permanent.”

Arianna turned to Beatrice. “Save her. Please.”

Beatrice waved her hand at the chair disappearing the vine, but leaving the flowers to fall on the floor, having the chair follow her. “Arianna you can come inside the circle with me and Lucinda. Everyone else you can stay back with the rest of the spectators. Only those with Rosier blood will go near the circle.”

They made their way outside to the gardens, past the little binding altar that Cissy set up was a gathering of her children and grandchildren without Rosier blood or that were too young. Five hundred meters away was a circle of the children and grandchildren with Rosier blood, blue flames in the middle.

Bellatrix handed her the potion and the ceremonial knife. Beatrice cut her palm and let her blood drop in the potion before handing the knife to Arianna.

“I’m not adopting her…”she said.

“Well if you don’t want my blood to annihilate yours as well I suggest adding yourself love.” Beatrice added.

Arianna cut her palm and added her blood to the mixture before handing it off to Beatrice.

Bea said the incantation in the language of the Fae and the mixture turned a bright blue like the flames. She handed it to Lucinda “Drink it all my little light.”

Lucinda nodded and drank, as she did Beatrice took Arianna’s bleeding palm and held it against hers and used temporary stick charm to keep them together. “ _Blood with blood, protect my intended from the flames, blood with blood, she is mine and this child is ours_.”

After chanting she grabbed one of Lucinda’s hands, and when the girl finished her potion she gave the order for Arianna to take her other hand. Beatrice then nodded to Bella, who as the eldest lead the Fae-blooded witches and wizards in the spell in the High Fae tongue. The younger ones were instructed will their power to their mother or an older sibling if they did not know the words, and hold hands with each other, they were not to break the outer circle.

The chanting levitated the three of them into the fire and the ritual began.

The fire did not burn them but it did make them a family. It rewrote Lucinda’s genetic code to mirror that of both her mothers. The process took a bit and Arianna kept looking between Lucinda and Beatrice in amazement the entire time, but it would be worth it. The child would be well afterward.

When the fire burnt itself out, Lucinda’s hair was a deeper red and her eyes were dark like Bea’s, otherwise she looked very much the same. Arianna hugged their child, as both circles were broken. Many of the children ran toward the house to wash up for the evening meal, only her little Blacks and her little Rosiers stayed behind.

“Welcome to the family. I’m Felix. ”Her little luck charm said to Arianna and Lucinda. “This is my brother Aiden, my older sisters Bella, Andy and Cissy and my baby sister Rena.”

“Are you the woman that told Mum about what our birth parents were doing?” Aiden, her little fire asked.

Arianna nodded releasing her hold on Lucinda who now could walk on her own.

“Thank you.” Her boys chorused.

“Can we call you Mama?” her little shadow asked.

“If your Mother is okay with it. Of course.”

Bea smiled and nodded.

“Dear step-mother, I do hope that you are comfortable with Bella, Cissy and I calling you by your given name.” her little queen asked.

“That is more than alright.” Arianna said. “This is a strange situation, but I do look forward to hearing how you look so young when I know you are old enough to be my mother.”

Bea huffed. “In time dear. I believe its dinner time?”

After everyone was washed up and settled in for the evening meal (Lucinda felt invigorated and opted to eat instead of nap) Bea went on to explain the long sordid tale of her history with the Fae.

They were interrupted for desert. When thunder clapped and lightning struck outside and bellowing could be heard from outside…

“BEATRICE!”

“Honestly, how dramatic…” Beatrice huffed from her end of the table looking across the table to her son-in-law. “I do hope he hasn’t destroyed any property Lucius, if he has I will pay for damages…

Father came storming in. It was more of a regal glide to the mortal eye but anyone who had spent any amount of time with the Fae would know the man was positively in a rage.

“HOW MANY TIMES WILL YOU GET ME DRAGGED IN FRONT OF THE COUNCIL BECAUSE YOU REFUSE TO ABIDE BY OUR LAWS DAUGHTER!” he bellowed, making the young children begin to cry because the strange man was yelling at their precious Gran.

“Lovely for you to join us Father! I’m having a binding ceremony tonight! I would like it oh so much if you were to give me away!” Bea said ignoring the question. “Family, this is my Father, Prince Owen of the Fae, 2857th in line to the throne of the Fae Realm.”

Father paused to realize that he was in a room full of mortals. “Hello all. I look forward to further making your acquaintance after my dear daughter clears one thing up… The child you saved, is your intended’s child?”

“Of course Father. I simply bent the rule I did not break it.”

“Well they left that bit of information out did they not?” He huffed. “It has been decreed that since you have children and grandchildren with such potent Fae blood, that I should stay to help tutor you and them in our ways. And to be sure you don’t break any more rules.”

“ _Bend_ Father. I bend the rules.”

Father rolled his eyes at her distinction before clapping in excitement. “Now! A binding ceremony! Let's prepare for that while I introduce myself to everyone…and of course I’ll be giving you away Beatrice.”

The rest of the evening went on without dramatics.

* * *

1985

Arianna, Lucinda and Father moving into the Château was not very stressful at all with the whole family pitching in. Lucinda had to spend the rest of the year at the Chateau while the family ‘ _sought out healers in America_ ’ and Father and Sarena kept her company.

They would soon debut Lucinda’s miraculous recovery to society and that of the new distant Rosier cousin in Owen. These things had to be done slowly. When she adopted her little Rosiers she had them under glamour charms, and slowly changed the charm over months until their appearances looked like they did now. They did not want to alarm the public. There was also going to be a bit of memory charm work that needed to be done for Lucinda’s healers, just so they don’t seem to recall a case as serious as she was.

She wasn’t reckless, no matter how much Father insisted that she was.

Arianna proved to be a great partner. She was caring, friendly and protective of their brood. Bea and her even started to become friends through it all; it was nice to have a friend and partner. When Bea got in one of her dark moods, Ari knew to how to pull her out of it before someone or something became damaged. When Ari was being an overly naive, stubborn Gryffindor again Bea found ways to distract her wife and put her back to a logical place.

They both became rather irrational and vindictive when it came to children being harmed.

They were working in their shared study this afternoon. Arianna wanted to prepare for the Lord Nott’s upcoming trial. Most of the other child abusers were stripped of their titles, family ties, and gold and sentenced to Azkaban. But there were so many abusers that they had taken so long to get to this last trial. Bea was going over the family financials, which was incredibly dull but necessary as Lady Rosier to keep her wife and children comfortable.

Amelia’s badger arrived in the room. ‘ _Attack was made on Lucius’ life by Lord Nott. Lyra stopped it. He’s been taken into custody.’_

Nott had made an attempt on her son-in-law’s life? With her granddaughter in the room? That sorry excuse for a wizard.

Bea shot her wife a dark look. Ari returned it.

“Lord Nott was looking a bit under the weather at the last pre-trial hearing…” Arianna smirked.

Bea grinned at her wife, loving that she supported Bea’s needed for vengeance for this slight against their family and grandchild. “Indeed. Perhaps he won’t even make it to trial.”

“Pity.” Arianna sighed.

Bea stood and made her way to Ari’s desk kissing her wife on the cheek. “I’ll be back in time for dinner love.” She said before making her way to the door.

“Beatrice dear, please be sure to make it look like natural causes this time. I don’t want the public to start being concerned about Dragon Pox again.”

Beatrice huffed. It was such a lovely death to watch with the pox though! “Your wish is my command love.”


	3. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the family list and a little note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of Potter fans are shocked and hurt over JK's comments over the past week.
> 
> I'm not going to stop writing Potter fanfic because of one woman's ignorance. This is a community of love and openness that has thrived long after the books became films. Us fans have expanded on what she started and made something beautiful. I believe this community has a lot more to offer, and is a lot more that JK Rowling.
> 
> With the recent protects in the US, I had already been examining my privileges and blind spots when it comes to race. Now with these comments I realize I am in need to check my own privilege as a cis woman as well. I'm ignorant in a lot of things, but I'm trying to think before I speak or post and educate myself.
> 
> This is a community for everyone. everyone belongs. every voice matters. I love you all.
> 
> Thank you for reading this AU. I'm still trying to think through Sequel ideas to Paint it Black. I'm open to suggestions at this point for what you all would like to see. I have snippets but a complete storyline hasn't presented itself yet.

****

* * *

**The Most Noble and Proud House of Malfoy**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**Home: Malfoy Manor**

Minister of Magic Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy bound to

Lady Narcissa Lyra Black-Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Regent Black, Regent Green

Draconis Lucius Black Malfoy, Heir Malfoy (1971)

Cygnus Abraxas Sirius Black-Malfoy, Scion Black (1972)

Regulus Septimus Black Malfoy (1974)

Taurus Brutus Black Malfoy (1976)

Vega Narcissa Daphne Black Malfoy, Scion Green (1978)

Lyra Dinah Astoria Black Malfoy (1980)

* * *

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**Home: Lupine Hall**

Lord Remus John Lupin-Black, Regent Greengrass bound to

Lady Andromeda Druella Lupin-Black, Regent Lestrange

Nymphadora Lyra Black-Tonks (1978)

Corvus Remus Caleb Lupin-Black, Scion Greengrass (1982)

Sirius John Remus Lupin-Black (1983)

Nova Electra Andromeda Lupin-Black (1983)

Aquila Maia Andromeda Lupin-Black (1983)

Lynx Taygeta Andromeda Lupin-Black (1983)

* * *

**The Noble and Most Loyal House of Bones**

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**Home: Hufflepuff Castle/Ravenclaw Castle**

Chief Warlock Lady Amelia Cadence Bones, Lady Bones, Lady Hufflepuff bound to

Lady Bellatrix Sagita Black, Lady Ravenclaw

Carina Libra Bellatrix Black, Scion Lestrange, Heir Ravenclaw (1976)

Susan Elysia Cypres Bones, (1979 late) (Lady’s Niece)

Rigel Ephraim Black-Bones Heir Bones (1982 late)

Cepheus Salem Black-Bones (1983) Heir Hufflepuff

Sagittarius Levi Black-Bones (1983)

Cassiopeia Beatrice Ameila Black-Bones (1984)

* * *

**The Most Magical and Noble House of Rosier**

**Home: Chateau Rosier**

Lady Beatrice Druella Rosier, Reagent Rosier bound to

Lady Arianna Addison Kendra Leah Dumbledore

Owen Rosier (Lady’s ‘Cousin’)

Felix Evan Rosier, Scion Rosier (1976)

Aiden Benjamin Rosier (1978)

Sarena Genevieve Rosier (1981)

Lucinda Arianna Addison Emma Dumbledore-Rosier (1981)

* * *

**The Most Intelligent and Noble House of Prince**

**Home: Prince Palace**

Lord Severus Tobias Prince, Lord Prince bound to

Lady Celeste Amorentia Malfoy Prince, Lady Prince, Regent Burke

Dowager Lady Emmiline Leda Prince (Lord’s Grandmother)

Estella Lysandra Prince (Lord’s Sister) (1974)

Hermione Celeste Prince, Scion Burke (formerly Malfoy-Burke)(1979 late)

Silas Severus Colin Prince, Heir Prince (1980 late)

Solaris Lucius Dennis Prince (1981 late)

Salus Lucretius Devon Prince (1981 late)

* * *

**The Most Plentiful and Noble House of Weasley**

**The Brave and Noble House of Prewett**

**Home: The Burrow**

Lord Arthur Septimus Weasley, Lord Weasley, Regent Prewett bound to

Lady Molly Aurora Weasley nee Prewett, Lady Weasley

William Arthur Weasley, Heir Weasley (1971)

Charles Septimus Weasley, Scion Prewett (1972)

Peruses Ignatius Weasley (1976)

Fredrick Gideon Weasley (1978)

George Fabian Weasley (1978)

Ronald Bilius Weasley (1980)

Ginerva Molly Weasley (1981)

Aurora Credella Weasley (1981)

* * *

**The Most Eccentric and Noble House of Lovegood**

**Home: The Rook**

Lord Xenophilius Aristos Lovegood, Lord Lovegood bound to

Lady Pandora Ambrosia Lovegood nee Malfoy, Lady Lovegood

Zephyr Xenophilius Lovegood, Heir Lovegood (1974)

Luna Pandora Lovegood (1980 late)

Selene Calliope Lovegood (1981 late)

Diana Cyrene Lovegood (1981 late)

* * *

**The Noble House Of Dumbledore**

**Home: The Hogs Head, Dumbledore Cottage**

Lord Aberforth Percival Merlin Dumbledore, Lord Dumbledore bound to

Lady Addison Marie Dumbledore nee Hughes, Lady Dumbledore

Alchemy Aberforth Percival Beowulf Dumbledore, Heir Dumbledore bound to

Ennis Oliver Declan Dumbledore (formerly Monroe)

Arathron Alchemy Ennis Aberforth Percival Dumbledore (1984)


End file.
